Sarah Paulson
Sarah Paulson (1974 - ) Film Death: *'[[Serenity (2005)|''Serenity (2005)]]' [''Dr. Caron]: Eaten alive by a cannibal (off-screen) while recording a holographic transmission prior to the events of the film; her death is revealed when Nathan Fillion and his crew view the footage of her final moments. We only hear her screams after the cannibal wrestles her to the ground. *''Bird Box ''(2018) Jessica: ''Commits suicide by stepping in front of a truck as her sister Sandra Bullock watch on in horror after she goes insane from seeing the "creatures". *[[The Goldfinch (2019)|'The Goldfinch (2019)]] Xandra: *Abominable (2019; animated)'' Zara: ''Falls to her death along with Rich Dietl Television Deaths: *American Gothic: Pilot' '(1995)' [''Merlyn Temple]: Neck snapped by Gary Cole in her bedroom, after Sarah had been attacked and injured by her father (Sonny Shroyer), as Nick Searcy looks on in shock through the doorway. She appeared as a ghost in this and several subsequent episodes throughout the rest of the series. *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Freak Show: Pink Cupcakes (2014)]]' [''Bette and Dot Tattler]: In a dual role as cojoined twins, Bette is killed after eating a pink cupcake which had been injected with poison by Denis O'Hare, while Dot is suffocated by Denis when she refuses to eat a cupcake on Bette's deathbed. This all turns out to be a part of Denis's imagination as both twins turn down the cupcakes in reality. *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Hotel: Checking In (2015)]]' [''Sally McKenna]: Pushed out of a window by Kathy Bates as revenge for giving Matthew Bomer a fatal overdose. (She appears as a ghost throughout the season) *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 5 (2016)]]' [''Audrey Tindall (as Shelby Miller - Reenactment)]: Hacked in the head with a meat cleaver by Kathy Bates as she prepares to enter the bathroom (However, this turns out to be a nightmare so Sarah is still alive in the present.) *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 9 (2016)]]' [''Audrey Tindall]: Shot to death by police officers while attempting to shoot Adina Porter. *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Cult: Charles (Manson) in Charge (2017)]]' [''Ally Mayfair-Richards / Susan Atkins]: Playing a dual role, "Susan Atkins" dies (off-screen) of natural causes before the present day events of the episode; her death is not mentioned, but is a matter of historic record. ("Ally Mayfair-Richards" survives the episode.) *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Forbidden Fruit (2018)]]' [''Wilhelmina Venable/Cordelia Goode]: Playing a dual role, "Wilhelmina Venable" is shot in the chest by Kathy Bates under the commands of Cody Fern ("Cordelia Goode" survives the episode.) *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Boy Wonder (2018)]]' [''Cordelia Goode]: Ripped apart by cannibalistic mutants as a demonic figure laughs (This is revealed to be a premonition so Cordelia survives the episode.) *'[[American Horror Story (2011 series)|''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Apocalypse Then (2018)]]' [''Cordelia Goode]: Sacrifices herself by stabbing herself in the chest so that Billie Lourd can become stronger and complete a spell to travel back in time to kill Cody Fern. Her death is undone when Billie kills Cody in the past so that the apocalypse won't happen. Gallery sarahpaulson.jpg|Sarah Paulson in Serenity Fallen.jpg|Sarah Paulson in American Horror Story: Hotel: Checking In sarahpaulsonahsroanoke.jpg|Sarah Paulson in American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 9 ahs 8 04 0-15 screenshot.png|Sarah Paulson in American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Forbidden Fruit thumb_sarahpaulsondaily_birdbox2018-0256.jpg|Sarah Paulson's death in Bird Box sarahpaulsonamericangothic2.png|Sarah Paulson (with Gary Cole) in American Gothic: Pilot Paulson, Sarah Paulson, Sarah Paulson, Sarah Paulson, Sarah Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Paulson, Sarah Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Dream death scenes Category:Directors Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Undone with Time Travel